1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the cataloging, inventorying, selecting, measuring, valuing and matching Intellectual Capital and matching or inquiring of an individual's skills, and particularly to a system for finding candidates for an employment or consulting position having requisite skills, and more particularly to a system for creating a searchable knowledge base of individuals skills indexed in a hierarchical cataloging, measuring and valuation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, businesses have been forced to base the valuation of human skills (or “Intellectual Capital”) of individuals, whether for employment, training, or acquisition purposes, solely on past performance and education. In the systems of the prior art, determining the Intellectual Capital of current employees or employment candidates has been inefficient, cumbersome and imprecise, often relying on subjective written skill descriptions that do not use any uniform, consistent or regulated terminology, which would allow for an accurate and systematic search and result in an unbiased and equitable comparison of candidate skills.
For example, an electronic search for employment candidates in this manner has typically been accomplished in the prior art by utilizing a database of candidate resumes, wherein the text of each resume is indexed in the database and is searched through a user interface. Because candidate resumes contain subjective written descriptions of the candidate's Intellectual Capital that can vary widely in terminology, key word searching of these databases to match a candidate's skills with the requirements of the position in question is inefficient and imprecise.
As the world moves into the information age, Intellectual Capital has become paramount in determining future success of businesses wishing to participate in the ‘new economy.’ The weakness of Intellectual Capital is the inability to measure it in any meaningful sense.
Accordingly, a workable and efficient system is needed for inventorying, measuring, and valuing an individual's Intellectual Capital, which can be used to create an Intellectual Capital code that embodies the relative value of that individual's Intellectual Capital.